For Love or Money
by IrrevocableVision
Summary: Nearly broke, Kaoru moves to Tokyo to room with her friend from college, Misao. She is given a job to be secretary to the famed playboy, Himura Kenshin, owner of billions and a man who always gets what he wants. Sparks fly the wrong way as the two clash.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: The theme song for this story is "I give, You Take" by Maria. I thought it worked perfectly for the plot of this story and it's a good song anyways (I recommend it). Kenshin will be OOC in this story because I want him playing the arrogant, spoiled rich boy. Kaoru might be a little more quieter and stronger, not entitled to cry every single moment because of some emotional thing. I like a strong Kaoru in my stories. Yes yes, I'm aware that I still have two other stories, but this idea just popped in my head! Read on!  
  
For Love or Money Chapter 1  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
They say that love cuts two ways. One, through the heart. Two, through the soul. They say that when two people love each other, nothing gets in their way. Not hardships, not obstacles, not fights.  
  
Lies. Absolute, complete lies. Love cuts three ways. Heart, soul, and mind. And when two people love each other, one thing can get in their way. Money. The millennia old barrier that has separated lovers everywhere. Undefeatable in its games of disdain and sneers, it has remained a constant victor over love. What chance does a person have over those little paper bills that rules over lives without compliance? A person who is willing to overcome material desires. So, it all comes down to that time old question.  
  
For love .... or money?  
  
~*~  
  
Money, money, money. She hated it with her entire being. She wished she could banish all forms of money from earth so that billions just wouldn't have to deal with stress that stemmed from it. If money had feelings, she would be able to use the dozens of different torture methods she had running through her head right now. How sweet would it be....  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
The sharp voice stung her ear and she jerked her delicate head up to the meticulously suited man. His clothes were neat and tidy compared to her disheveled state of jeans and a loose t-shirt. She chagrined as she poked a finger through a small hole in her shirt, looking down at the blue- carpeted floor.  
  
The man sitting in the immense desk in front of her gave an exasperated sigh at his client, obviously reluctant to help her. "Did you hear anything I've said?"  
  
She shook her head and braced herself with his lecture on listening to those who knew better. She mentally rolled her eyes as he droned on, just as predicted. Did he think her as one of those ignorant women who pranced around in skimpy outfits? Most likely, considering how he brushed aside her years in the prestigious Tokyo University and her awards for being the top student in her year.  
  
"Kaoru," the sharp voice stung again. He rubbed his forehead, looking very much as if he was dealing with a child. "That's it, I'm just going to cut to the point. You have no chance in winning in this case, not without your father's will, which he did not write. Your relatives will be getting the bulk share, leaving you with only your own possessions. Got it? Now get out, I have hundreds of more clients to listen to." He didn't even wait for her answer, picking up his phone and asking his secretary to call in the next person.  
  
Kaoru was ushered away by the plump woman. "I'm sorry dearie, but he is a busy man," the woman stated, already sitting down in her seat.  
  
"Too busy to aid those in need," Kaoru asked, disgusted as she stormed out of the office.  
  
She stomped outside into the chilly air, not feeling fall's breath at all. Those with a wary eye stood out of her path of destruction as she continued to stomp her way to the bus stop. Her heavy steps eased down into the steps of a fatigued woman. So that was it. Her father dead and gone after battling a long term illness with unknown relatives tearing at each other to grab pieces of his house and money. No will .... nothing to signify that Kaoru could start anew with the knowledge that her father thought of her. She must now start with old memories that would pave the way into a cycle of hard work just to live.  
  
She dropped in some coins and took a seat in the far back, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. The orange plastic was cracked in a dozen places, proving to be an uncomfortable place to sit. The ride was long and it gave her too much time to think. Think and worry about what she was going to do now. Everything was finalized; she would have to move out of the house and take what she had somewhere else. Friends that had stuck with her in the past had drifted away to other places as she spent the majority of her days trying to help her father stay alive. To still live in her small town would be too much on her; she would have to move to Tokyo for a job.  
  
The sky grew dark as dusk approached as the bus rumbled along on the dusty, unpaved road. She opened her eyes and moved her head to look outside, concentrating on the scenery outside and hoping for a distraction. For the remainder of the trip her mind remained calmly blank, all the way till she reached her unlit house. She stopped for a moment before entering the wooden gates to take a good look at her home. It had stood there for all her life, a symbol of a normality that was unchangeable. The structure that had so many memories invisibly carved in, images of a content childhood showing in every worn corner of the building.  
  
She shook her head a second time as she walked inside. To dwell here any longer meant the knife of reality would be pushed in further.  
  
"Tadaima," she whispered to the empty house that seemed immense due to the lack of furniture. She went to the only room in the house that still held some semblance to life. Looking around, she took in the sight of packed and unpacked boxes. Suitcases that looked full to bursting. She scrounged around till she found a small red phonebook, her last and final hope. She carefully dialed the number on her cell phone and held her breath as she waited for the phone to ring.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Makimachi residence," a cheerful voice sang out.  
  
Kaoru gave her first smile in weeks at the sound of the familiar voice. "Misao! It's me, Kamiya Kaoru!"  
  
"Kaoru-chan??!!!! My Kaoru from Tokyo U," the voice squealed happily.  
  
Kaoru laughed into the phone at her friend's antics. "Yes, it's me. How have you been," Kaoru asked.  
  
"Lonely without you around! You definitely have to come back here and visit," Misao begged.  
  
"Ano...that's what I was calling you about. I need a place to stay until I can get a job and I was wondering if you could-"  
  
"When's the earliest train you can take," Misao cut her off. "I'm sure there is a train that leaves tonight which means you can come in the early morning. I'll have to clean like crazy to make some room, but it could be done by the time you get here if I get a 6 pack of soda and some chocolate."  
  
"So I can stay," Kaoru breathed out in relief.  
  
"Of course. We'll be room buddies again! Like the old days! Hurry up and catch the next train Kaoru," Misao ordered excitedly as Kaoru began to look around her almost packed room.  
  
"I'll take the earliest train in the morning so you can meet me at the station in the afternoon, ne Misao? I'm really sorry for the late notice, I just...I just have to leave here as soon as I can."  
  
"Don't worry Kaoru-chan." Misao's voice took a serious turn. "Everything will be alright when you come back to Tokyo. I have to go, my date is here. But I'll meet you at the station!"  
  
"Will everything be alright when I come back to Tokyo," Kaoru asked herself as she snapped the phone shut.  
  
~*~  
  
"WE ARE NOW ARRIVING AT TOKYO STATION," the intercom blared, making Kaoru open a bleary eye. She had barely gotten enough sleep, though she was tired from all her packing. Her belongings had finally fit in three large boxes and four suitcases. The effort in getting everything to the train station had tired her even more, but she was too anxious to sleep it all off. She reached under her seat for her backpack and stood up as the train began to slow down. She had barely hopped off the train when she was almost knocked down by a small figure.  
  
"Kaoru-chan! Welcome back! Oh wow! You've gotten even prettier over the years, though a sad kind of pretty, which I 've gotta change within a week!" Misao hugged her friend tightly with a fierce strength. She finally released her hold and bounced to the porter that was unloading the luggage. After some huffing and puffing they made it to Misao's blue Honda, the next half hour being spent with the two girls trying to put everything in Misao's car.  
  
"Misao, I really appreciate you letting me stay at your apartment. Things have just gotten so hectic lately and I couldn't stay there a second longer," Kaoru explained, her eyes taking in the familiar buildings though one in particular caught her eye. It had been recently built from the looks of it, towering over everything else with gleaming windows that caught the sun's light. Silverish concrete built the skyscraper all the way up to the heavens so that you couldn't see the top. A gold etched sign in flower-like lettering stood out like a priceless jewel; Himura Corporations. If it was new, that meant it might be still hiring people for jobs. Perhaps if she was lucky she could find something there. She had to find a job quick and start helping Misao with the rent; being a freeloader made her feel guilty.  
  
"You're probably feeling guilty for staying with me, but don't," Misao said without taking her eyes off the road, her instincts still right on target. "I've spent two years without any kind of family or close friends around; if I had any family, that is. You're the closest I've ever had to a sister and you can't find that kind of bond anywhere. So don't feel guilty because I won't be so lonely anymore, and that's worth more than any kind of money, ok Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru gave a tiny nod and quickly looked out the window, hoping Misao didn't see the teardrop that slid down her cheek.  
  
"My father died," Kaoru finally admitted and found the words released a bit of the tightness in her chest. "From cancer and he never wrote a will. So all the relatives that I never knew I had showed up saying he owed them this and that. The next thing I know ... I have nothing. My lawyer told me yesterday that everything had been finalized and then pretty much kicked me out of his office." Tears began to pour out and Misao reached over to grasp Kaoru's hand tightly. Kaoru struggled to stop her crying, but the dam broke and all the tears she had wanted to cry before fell in an angry stream.  
  
"And all throughout this, I'm asking myself if my father ever thought of me enough to at least leave me with something. A sword, a vase, anything to show that he thought of me in his last few months. Nobody tried to help me during all of this, not even my own blood! They just grabbed what they wanted and took off; leaving me in an empty house that has already been sold without my consent! All they thought about was the money or how much each of father's possessions were worth! It's so despicable to know how greedy people are these days," Kaoru said furiously, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket.  
  
"It's the 21st century, the ideals and morals of people have changed and there is nothing we can do to stop them," Misao said as she parked her car in front of a small, but cheerful looking house. She turned to face Kaoru and looked at her straight in the eyes. "What we can do is never give up the ideals and morals we hold now, regardless of pressure or fads or whatever! If there is one thing I have learned it's that life goes on, with or without us. So what do you say Kaoru? A new start, but with the same old us?" Misao gave a mischievous grin. "We're embarking on a new adventure with millions of clubs full of delicious guys out there and I am all for a whole new start. You told me once that the past doesn't matter because it already happened and you can't do anything about. I think that you should stop being so sad and try to remember that there is more to life than money."  
  
Kaoru wiped away the last tear and bravely grinned along with her friend as they got out of the car. A woman opened the door and stepped out. Kaoru gave a mental gasp as the woman walked towards them. She was utterly beautiful with every feature being perfect. Perfect lips, perfect hair, perfect everything. She walked with the confidence of a model and the posture of a graceful dancer.  
  
"Oy, Megumi-chan, wanna help us with these boxes," Misao called out from the large box in her arms. "She's a new roomie too, just moved in two days ago," Misao explained to Kaoru as she steadily balanced the box in her arms.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru greeted brightly as Megumi picked up a suitcase.  
  
"You can just call me Megumi," the woman said quietly and quickly walked into the house as Misao walked out.  
  
"She's quiet," Kaoru commented as the two girls struggled with the last of the luggage.  
  
"She's really nice once you get to know her. And here's your new home! Your room is across from mine and next to Megumi." Misao led Kaoru down a hallway that was on the left and to the first door on the right. The door opened to show a comfortable sized room, a bed already set up with grey blue sheets. A worn desk sat in the corner near the bed with a small lamp on it. There was a small empty closet that was large enough to hold most of Kaoru's belongings.  
  
"Thanks Misao," Kaoru said as she sat the suitcase down.  
  
"You can start organizing later, hurry up and change. I got you an appointment for an interview for a secretary job in forty-five minutes!"  
  
"Eh? But-"  
  
Misao was already opening up a suitcase and going through Kaoru's clothes. "I figured that you would need help finding a job so I found one for you at the place where I work." Misao's eyes started to sparkle. "There's a guy there .... Aoshi-sama. He's so handsome and nice and kind and smart and quiet and ... and just perfect in general." She gave a lovelorn sigh and sat down on the bed as Kaoru began to change into a matching skirt and top. "I just wish he would notice me every once in a while, really notice me instead of me as Misao the secretary. I guess I'll just have to be patient."  
  
"Or talk his ear off until he begs you for a date to stop the torture," Kaoru added as she took one last look at the mirror.  
  
Misao threw the pillow from the bed at Kaoru's head in mock anger. "Kaoru- chan!"  
  
"Ma ma, I was just joking. So where is this place that you work," Kaoru asked as they walked towards the car.  
  
"Himura Corporations."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
*Ok, in the next chapter, enter Sano and Kenshin. And like I said before, Kenshin will be a spoiled, arrogant guy who has had everything he wanted in the past. Wonder how he is gonna act when Kaoru gets angry? 


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's notes: Nothing much, Kaoru meets Kenshin, they don't really like each other, well, they hate each other's guts, and so forth. And I know my chapters are in a really sucky format, but until I get a better computer or a beta reader (which I am looking for, in fact, and if you are one, contact me!) please put up with it. Ok, on with the story....  
  
For Love or Money Chapter 2  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
The building was as stylish inside as it was out. Smooth marble paved the floor with exotic plants placed in spots here and there to soothe the cold angles of the modern design. Misao led her to a small elevator that was placed far away from the other ones.  
  
A card key slot was in the place of buttons and Misao slipped a small red card into it, the doors opening submissively. The inside was grander than most elevators; a long velvety cushion seat graced the inside with cherry wood walls carved in the delicate details of a fierce war several hundred years ago. Swordsmen dotted the blazing walls as many fell with blood raining down from a smoky sky. The morbid scene was rather disturbing, but captivating at the same time. Kaoru mused quietly at the rather strange layout of the elevator walls as the machine sped to the top floors. Was the owner of the building a fan of history, or a crazed maniac who loved blood and pain?  
  
Misao nudged Kaoru as the elevator finally came to a stop on the seventy- third floor; one floor away from the very top. The doors slid open to a silverish hallway that led to a reception desk. The hallway then separated into other hallways holding mahogany doors that each bore a gold name plate. Misao took her through a set of large glass doors that opened to show another woman already inside. Graceful was the only word you could use to fully describe her as she sat in a chair with her slender legs crossed. From her designer shoes to the wisps of black hair that was artfully curled in waves.  
  
"Just wait here, I'll talk to Sanosuke, ok," Misao said as she opened another set of glass doors. Kaoru took a seat next to the woman and smiled politely. All she got was a haughty nod and the woman turned her face away.  
  
"Well well, we've got a beautiful set of ladies here," a loud voice boomed out as a tall man stepped through the doors, Misao walking right behind him. He had jovial brown eyes with long hair spiking up like a rooster's crown.  
  
"Hurry up, Kaoru and I want to make it home for some dinner," Misao said, whipping her long braid to her back.  
  
"I'll start in alphabetical order, which means .... Kamiya Kaoru." The man looked expectantly at the other woman, but was surprised to see Kaoru stand up. "You're Kaoru?"  
  
"Yes. Do you have a problem with that," Kaoru spoke up.  
  
He gave a grin and motioned her into his office. "Nope. I like you already; you got spunk kid." He closed the door and sat behind his desk.  
  
His room was a perfect reflection of his personality, it was messy, disorderly, and he had more magazines on girls than on business. Kaoru looked at the chair in front of her that was covered with several jackets.  
  
"Just push them to the floor. Now, I just got your files from Misao and I haven't had time to look at it." He flopped his legs on top of his desk and leaned back in his chair, scanning over the contents inside a manila folder. He gave a long whistle and threw the folder down on top of a nearly toppling stack of papers. "Graduated from Tokyo U with top honors, along with several awards for your spectacular grades. Disappeared from the world for two years only to reappear again to apply for a simple secretary job. Girl, with your records, why are you applying here?"  
  
"I just need a job and I don't have time to impress some old guy to gain a top position," Kaoru said gruffly.  
  
"Think you can handle it," He asked her.  
  
"It should be simple enough. It's basically taking calls, typing papers, and so forth, right?"  
  
"Eh, if you say so. I dunno about simplicity when it comes to Kenshin." He smirked. "But I don't feel like interviewing countless people today and I like you, so you get the job. You'll be Himura's private secretary starting tomorrow morning at seven am sharp. Here's the contract, sorry if there are some spelling mistakes; only god knows how many freakin' contracts I've had to type in the past month because of that baka Kenshin." He reached down into one of his drawers and threw a thick piece of paper on her lap. It was made of expensive vellum with a beautiful kanji imprinted in the corner, justice.  
  
She carefully read over the contract, making sure not to miss a word or phrase at all. She was given eight weeks of paid vacation time and there was a guarantee that if she was fired for no good reason, then she would be given a considerable amount of money, but she wasn't allowed to leave unless she got a better offer.  
  
"What's this about the whole guarantee thing? I don't think I've ever read anything like that in a contract before," Kaoru said as she pointed to the paragraph.  
  
"It's just a precaution, and trust me, you'll need it sometime in the future so don't be afraid to bring up to the boss. Even he can't break a contract." Sano gave sly smile, obviously hiding something from her.  
  
She ignored it and with a pen from her purse signed her first job in ages. He snatched the contract from her hands and stuck it back into his drawer.  
  
"Ok, it's finalized, see you tomorrow." He shooed her out with a hand, picking up his phone to call someone. "And you work on the top floor. Ask the receptionist at the front desk for a special card," he called out as Kaoru was leaving.  
  
"Did you get it," Misao asked, latching on to Kaoru's arm as the two walked to the elevators.  
  
"Yes, though it wasn't really for my skills. He just didn't want to interview more people," Kaoru explained as she waited for the receptionist to hand her the card.  
  
"That's Sano." Misao slipped in her red card into the small slot. "He's so lazy, it's amazing how he managed to become a CEO. Aoshi, however, is the perfect CEO." Misao's eyes took on a glazed look, causing Kaoru to have to push her friend into the elevator. She didn't see that someone else was already in the elevator and ended up shoving Misao into a red haired man. He roughly pushed Misao away, balancing himself, and glared at Kaoru with annoyed amber eyes.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? This isn't some playhouse for children," he snapped at them, hitting Kaoru with a hard shoulder as he walked past.  
  
"At least we so called children have some manners," Kaoru shouted out just as the elevator doors began to close. He turned to say something else, but the doors clicked shut. "Stupid businessmen," Kaoru muttered to herself. "Who does he think he is, calling us children."  
  
"He's the president, for one thing," Misao said as she sat down on the cushioned bench.  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru turned to look at Misao.  
  
"He's your boss and mine, Himura Kenshin, president of Himura Corporations. Owner of billions with a rather hot body. Not as nice as my Aoshi-sama, but he is pretty close."  
  
"That midget with the bright red hair," Kaoru exclaimed as the elevator doors opened.  
  
"Yup. Be careful Kaoru. There's a lot of rumors buzzing around about him and from what I hear, a lot of them are true," Misao warned her friend.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I don't intend to get fired on my first day of work. I'll be the perfect secretary," Kaoru reassured Misao and herself. "So how about some dinner?"  
  
~*~  
  
She looked at the mirror, hoping that her outfit would be alright. She had slipped on a knee-length lavender skirt that flowed out at the edges with a flowery light blue top. She had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail that was held in place by a large blue ribbon.  
  
She didn't look like a thirteen year old as she usual did; maybe upper high school. She gave a sigh and grabbed the purse on her desk. She would never look old and mature in the eyes of people. Maybe if she was a bit taller, or if she had a more voluptuous body. She frowned at her thoughts as she walked into the kitchen. Misao had her head on the counter, a cup of coffee steaming in her hand.  
  
"Misao?! It's almost time for work! What are you doing?" Kaoru pried the coffee from Misao's iron grip and pushed her into the bathroom. "Hurry up!"  
  
Misao gave a groan and started to lumber to the bathroom, swaying to and fro. Shaking her head, Kaoru went to Misao's room and quickly picked out an outfit. Misao arrived a few minutes later looking more awake and frantic.  
  
"I can't believe we're going to be late," she shrieked as she tore off her pajamas. "Aoshi- sama will think I don't care about him!"  
  
Kaoru stifled a laugh bubbling from her throat and bumped into Megumi in the hallway as she walked out.  
  
"She got up late again," Megumi asked with a smile on her lovely face. She was dressed in a becoming dark green suit that went well with her own green/black hair. "She'll never catch a man that way."  
  
"Oy! I heard that," Misao said, all dressed and ready to go. Her long hair had been braided into a neat tail that reached all the way down to her back. "Come on, let's go before we all get fired," she grumbled as she grabbed her car keys.  
  
"You work at Himura Corporations too," Kaoru asked as they got in the vehicle.  
  
"Under the most idiotic and messy man I have ever worked for in my life. If it wasn't for my determination in becoming a doctor, I wouldn't be working for him," Megumi complained, becoming more relaxed with Kaoru. "He is so coarse and vulgar and he has absolutely no manners whatsoever!" She went on and on throughout the whole ride and into the elevator until Kaoru thought she knew Megumi's boss like the back of her hand. A few of the times Kaoru stole a glance to Misao who gave a nonchalent yawn as if Megumi's ranting happened daily. When the elevator opened to the seventty- third floor both women got off.  
  
"We'll meet you at the lobby at lunch break, ok Kaoru? And good luck with Kenshin .... you'll need it," Misao added before Megumi dragged the girl away.  
  
With a gulp, Kaoru pushed the gleaming gold button and the elevator smoothly went to the top floor, Himura Kenshin's private office. The doors silently opened to reveal a rather ... opulent looking apartment. 'I thought this was suppose to be an office.' There was a large sitting room that boasted magnificent velvet chairs and couches in a deep magenta. Dark red damask curtains at the left were pushed aside to show off tall windows that let in an ample amount of sunlight. The walls were painted in a creamy gold and the ceiling held a beautiful glass chandelier, creating an atmosphere fit for a king. Across from the elevator was a pair of dark brown doors with Himura carved in gold in flowing kanji. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, Kaoru walked to the doors and gently knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked a little harder. Still nothing.  
  
"Ano....is anybody there," she asked out loud. She heard the sound of a door closing and knocked again, but there was still nothing. Taking another deep breath she pushed down on the door handle and stepped in to see Himura Kenshin in nothing but a towel with a phone in his hand. He didn't seem embarrassed at all, but gave her the same annoyed expression as yesterday. Kaoru whirled around with a bright red face and gripped the handles of her purse tightly. Wonderful! Her first day on the job and she walks in on her boss nearly naked!  
  
"I'm so sorry! It's just that I knocked on the door several times and nobody answered and then I thought I heard someone so I opened the doors to see and ... and I'm really really sorry for barging in on you like that and it won't happen again in the future," Kaoru explained in a fast blur. A finger tapped her shoulder and she turned her face only to have her chin roughly grabbed by Himura.  
  
He turned it this way and that, then dropped his hold and took a few steps back, looking at her up and down very slowly. "Who the hell are you," he demanded, but Kaoru was finding it hard to answer because he was still in that towel with water glinting off his ... eh, well developed chest.  
  
"Um ... um - eh ... job ... secretary," she stammered as she looked at his black marble floor.  
  
"My secretary," he said in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me. Sano sent me someone like you," he said in disgust. "Wait a second. You're that wench from in the elevator yesterday!"  
  
"Excuse me," Kaoru gritted through her teeth, her eyes sparking with energy. All stammering and embarrassment was gone as her temper poked through. "Wench? I'll have you know that you're the one who had the bad manners to push ME when it was a simple ACCIDENT! And further more, what was that whole up and down look you gave me? I'm your secretary! Not some WHORE you paid to have!" She glowered at him and he glowered straight back, the phone still in his hand.  
  
He clicked it on and rapidly pushed buttons. "Sagara! You get your unbeaten body here right now," he snarled into the phone and clicked off before Sano could have a chance to answer.  
  
Not a second later, the elevator doors opened and Sano stepped out with a sneaky look on his face. He had some papers tucked under his arm and he walked to Himura's office room whistling the latest song from BoA. "Have you heard that song by BoA? Man, not only does she have a sweet voice, but an excellent body to go along with it," he chatted, giving a wink to the still angry Kaoru. "So you called Kenshin?"  
  
Himura grabbed the front of Sano's white collared shirt. "What is the meaning of this?" He looked at Kaoru.  
  
"You mean Jou-chan here," Sano asked innocently. Himura only gave him a death glare. "She's your secretary and I was coming by to drop off the contract, which I think you should read, but you probably won't anyway."  
  
"This incompetent woman ... is my new secretary? Forget it, find a better looking and smarter woman and fire this one."  
  
Kaoru's mouth dropped at his statement and she bristled even more. She pushed up the sleeve of her shirt, getting ready to pummel her boss, but Sano kept her back with a hand.  
  
"Sorry, no can do. Under the contract that both of you signed yesterday, you can't fire her without good reason or you owe her several million dollars, considering the reason you fired her for, of course. The stupider the reason, the more money you owe. And she can't leave unless she gets a better offer from another job." Sano grabbed the papers under his arm and handed it to Himura. The enraged man read it over then turned around and stomped through another pair of doors that were on the right. Sano looked at Kaoru with a sneaky look still on his face.  
  
"Saved by the contract, eh Jou-chan?" He took a toothpick out of the pocket of his jacket and stuck it in his mouth. "He's a hothead, literally and figuratively, but he's not that bad of a guy once you get to know him." He rhythmically chewed the wooden stick and started to walk back to the elevators.  
  
"Sano, wait!" Kaoru ran up to him. "Are you telling me I have to work for this guy unless I get a better offer?"  
  
"Yup, but." He held up a finger. "You are getting paid the highest amount a secretary can get paid and no other company can offer you better." He flashed another grin and stepped into the open elevator doors. "Ja, Jou- chan!"  
  
The elevators closed shut and Kaoru gave a groan. Who would have thought that such a disorganized person could be so cunning?  
  
____________________________________________________ Chiki: Hey! I'm glad you like my story, though I dunno if it holds a candle to your stories (which I've read and loved). And Megumi is a bit OOC in the beginning, but that's cuz she doesn't trust people that much, she opened up a bit in this chapter and u can see her character peek through from Sano. I hope you'll keep an eye out on my stories ^^  
  
Deity of Death1: Really? Hmm, I wonder why, I only had one chapter up then. Must be a mistake on fanfiction.net's part  
  
Kitsune Kenshin: Me too! He'll get a lot better later in the story, but I love how Kaoru and Kenshin are butting heads! They are such opposites too, except they both got hot tempers 


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's notes: Can't think of any, other than a million apologies for a late update. I just moved to a new house and adding in school turned out to be my woes for two months. ^^ Luckily, I already started chapters for all my other stories, so I'm not too behind...eh, well, at least I think   
  
For Love or Money Chapter 3  
  
__________________________________________________________________   
  
Cunning. Inventor of new and modern torture. Moronic roosterhead. Idiot. And so many more insulting names ran through her head. Her boss was nowhere in sight after storming through a pair of doors right of his desk and slamming them shut. There was no desk, chair, computer, or file cabinets; zip nothing nada for a secretary. And she couldn't even stand to go near those closed doors that practically screamed 'leave me alone'. All she could do was slouch in the cushiony leather chairs in his office and watch the ticking clock with hawk-like eyes. The hands were going so slow she was half tempted to move them herself and just go to her lunch break. Giggles crept through the woodwork of the door and Kaoru turned her head towards them. More giggles followed by a very loud moan. She jumped up from her chair and fled to the sitting room outside, her cheeks burning red. *That playboy! Of course he would have a bedroom right by his office!* She laid down on the couch and buried her face into the velvety pillows, rubbing a cheek against the soft cloth. So what the heck was she suppose to do now anyways? Lie around and listen to him having 'fun'? Something loud beeped, making Kaoru jump. The source of the sound coming from a small black machine on a table next to the coach. Hesitantly, she pushed the large button and Himura's voice filled the air.  
  
"Oy, secretary," Feminine giggling filled the background, wait, were there TWO girls in the bedroom with him? "Call the kitchens below and ask them to bring a bottle of the best champagne up and three glasses."  
  
Yes, there were two other girls. The machine clicked off and Kaoru began to fume at the lordly tone he was using. She slammed the operator's number on the telephone nearby and in a gruff voice ordered a large bottle of water and three plastic tumblers. They promptly arrived and Kaoru plastered the sweetest, most submissive servant girl smile she could summon up and knocked politely on Himura's bedroom door. He had been modest enough to slip on a bathrobe when he opened the door and Kaoru pushed the tray into his hands and pivoted on her heel to turn and walk away.  
  
"Hey, wait, what the hell is this? I ordered the best champagne and three glasses!" He said angrily and pushed the tray back into her hands. She took it and batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Oh, my, Himura-san, I could have sworn that you said water and three plastic cups. It is completely my mistake, would you like me to call the kitchens and order what you really need?" She cooed and Himura gave a sneer.  
  
"Yeah, you do that." He slammed the door closed and she stuck her tongue at him before heading for the elevator.  
  
"Order what you really need, neh? You're going to drink your words in a second Himura-san."  
  
The kitchens were the size of her old house and the full staff of world famous cooks was playing dice when she sauntered into the room. They all looked up in surprise and started to get up from their game but Kaoru gave a cheery grin and waved them down. Hiking up her shirt sleeves, she pulled open the immense stainless steel refrigerator door and grabbed whatever was near; soy sauce, malt vinegar, some strange yellowish liquid, a bottle of actual champagne and many more. The spotless kitchen table was soon covered with all sorts of cooking ingredients and all the cooks had now abandoned their game for better entertainment, the sight of a young woman mixing everything in a crazy frenzy. When everything had been whipped into a watery mess, she carefully opened the champagne bottle and dumped half of the $500 worth of alcohol down the drain. She then used a pipe to pour in the mysterious concoction she had created into the bottle. With a vigorous shake, she pushed the cork back and whirled around to the cooks.  
  
"May I have three of your best champagne glasses please?" She said and one of the cooks scampered to get the glasses. With a hearty thanks, she took her prized work back to Himura's office. This time, Himura opened the door with mussed hair and two bright hickies on his neck. He didn't say a word and grabbed the bottle and glasses from her. With a genuine smile on her face, she plopped down on the velvet couch and stared at the ceiling, counting down the seconds.  
  
"KAAAAAMMMIIYYAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ah, how sweet the sound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru flopped down on the chair and placed her lunch on the table. Megumi and Misao stared at the girl who was hungrily concentrating on her udon noodles.  
  
"Eh, so Kaoru, how was your first morning with Himura?" Misao asked hesitantly.  
  
"Inersbogepul." Kaoru took a deep swig of her iced tea. "Sorry, it was wonderful."  
  
"Wonderful?" Megumi asked curiously as Kaoru finished gulping down the rest of her udon soup. She slammed the bowl down and took one last drink of her tea.  
  
"I was able to receive my just rewards, let's just say." At this, Kaoru gave a broad smile and the two girls immediately leaned closer to Kaoru.  
  
"I hope you didn't do what I think you might have done." Misao groaned but her eyes twinkled with excitement.  
  
"Hey Jou-chan!" Sano shouted from across the courtyard. "Nice vintage! And I'll see you after lunch Tanuki-kun!"  
  
"Tanuki-kun?" Megumi grumbled.  
  
"Vintage, Kaoru?" Misao said.  
  
"I gave him what he needed, we argued, I won, and now he's sulking in his bedroom with his two whores. He also told me he didn't want to see my face for the rest of the day, so I guess I got the day off. You know, I think I might get used to this, outwitting him is so easy." Kaoru said.  
  
*Previous hour before*  
  
"What *cough* kind of *hack* champagne was that?!! You did that *cough cough* intentionally!" Himura was still gargling the after effects left by the "champagne". Kaoru merely leaned against his desk and folded her arms across her chest, a smug smile gracing her face.  
  
"I asked you if you wanted me to get what you really needed and you agreed. Surely, you can't fire me for agreeing, but if you would like to, I think a few million might-"  
  
"Forget it," He cut her off. "I'm not wasting my money on an incompetent secretary." He snapped and went back into his bedroom the third time in the morning. "And I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day, got it?"  
  
*Present time*  
  
"Ano...Kaoru-chan... are you sure that's wise?" Misao asked but was immediately distracted by her own boss walking towards their table.  
  
"Makimachi, I need these files printed and filed away before your hours are over." He tossed a thick packet onto her lap and Misao could only stare in utter adoration as he nonchalantly walked away. She hugged the papers to her chest and leaped up from her seat.  
  
"Matte Aoshi-sama!! I'm coming with you!!!" Misao called out as she sprinted towards him.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru shook their heads and a slightly uncomfortable atmosphere took over the table.  
  
"So...how did you get to know Misao?" Kaoru asked politely.  
  
"Sano told her that I needed a place to stay and she accepted." Megumi said quietly as if she was remembering an unpleasant memory. She stood and neatly straightened invisible wrinkles on her skirt. "I'm sorry, but I should be getting back to work, I have to clean that baka's office again."  
  
"Good luck." Kaoru called out and leaned back in her seat, feeling alone. So what could she do for the rest of the day? Misao and Megumi wouldn't be getting off of work till 6 and she now had 5 hours to kill. Terrorizing her boss would have to wait till tomorrow since she couldn't bear seeing his face again. How could such a spiteful person like him be so handsome? Beauty hid too many things. "Ugh, handsome? Yeah right." Kaoru muttered under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me, would you mind if I sit here?" Kaoru looked up to see a youthful man with a cheerful smile on his face.  
  
"It's a free country, for the most part." Kaoru stated and the man's smile grew brighter.  
  
"Is that a yes?" He asked as he patiently stood with his tall mug of steaming coffee.  
  
"Sorry, I tend to be a little ambiguous in giving answers. Sure, you can sit here."  
  
He sat down in Misao's chair and took a slow sip of his drink. He looked so young; perhaps he was a mail boy? Eager for talk, Kaoru scoured her mind for ways to start a conversation.  
  
"So you must be Himura-san's new secretary?" He asked her as he set his cup down. Kaoru blushed at his remark.  
  
"Am I that infamous already?" She asked inquisitively.  
  
"Let's just say that everybody three floors down heard your name earlier." He gave a chuckle. "I think the only other person he reserves that yell for is Sagara-san."  
  
"Sano? Keh, that stupid roosterhead." Kaoru growled. "He deserves to be yelled at everyday."  
  
"Oh?" The man turned his full attention on her.  
  
"He actually tricked me into signing a contract! Me! And now I have to work with that air headed guy up there till I get a better offer from another company or he fires me and pays me several million dollars!" Kaoru said, obviously already exasperated about her situation.  
  
"Air headed?" A voice hissed from behind her. Kaoru swiveled around her seat to meet the glare of Himura himself.  
  
"Yeah, you know, the airhead up there." Kaoru said casually. "Would you like a seat, Himura-san?" She pointed to Megumi's chair.  
  
"Would you happen to be referring to me?" He asked, ignoring her offer.  
  
"You're the one saying it." Kaoru crossed her legs and gave a neutral face to Himura. He gave her a look that could kill.  
  
"I need my schedule for today." He said through gritted teeth. Kaoru gave a shrug and switched legs.  
  
"You didn't brief me on what kind of duties I'll be performing, that and you left nothing that a secretary can use, such as a computer, a file cabinet, a phone, a desk, a chair," Kaoru ticked off with her fingers. "You get where I'm going, right? And you also told me straight out that you didn't want to see me for the rest of the day. Did I miss anything?" She tapped her head with a finger in contemplation. "I believe that's about it, but if I have forgotten something, enlighten me."  
  
Himura gave her another killer look before slamming his hands on the table and storming away. The smiling man gave a chuckle, forgetting about his coffee as he turned his interest to her.  
  
"I believe I now understand your previous actions earlier to Himura-san, though he does have a limit." The smiling man warned.  
  
"Don't worry, I think I know when to stop. Just short of him throwing me out of his window."  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me, miss, I have pressing matters to attend to." The man gave a deep bow and left.  
  
"Nice guy," Kaoru commented. *Wait, I forgot to ask him what his name was. Maybe I'll ask Misao later on* Kaoru gave a deep sigh and then stood up, preparing to go back to the office and brave Himura again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru could only stare at the monstrosity sitting before her and her mouth could only drop in complete disbelief.  
  
"And this is...?" She asked slowly at Himura who was arrogantly leaning against his desk. *How is it that everything he is does is conceited?*  
  
"Just giving what you needed, remember?" He said with a sunny smile.  
  
She knew this had to be coming. A week of giving her the cold shoulder had to lead to something, and here was the result. The desk looked like it had survived the feudal wars from five hundred years ago and was battered at every angle. Furthermore, the mat in which she was to sit on was moldy and green, the stuffing popping out of a millions of holes. A computer from the stone age of technology sat upon the desk, the massive machine gave the illusion that the table was actually bending from the heavy weight. Maybe it really was...  
  
"D-does it even work?" she asked as she cautiously approached her new workspace.  
  
"Of course." He said and looked at his gold Rolex for the time. "I have an appointment to keep so here's your work for today." An immense stack of papers came out from nowhere and he casually sat them right next to the computer.  
  
"I need these all edited and rewritten by the time I get back to the office. Ja ne." He smoothly pivoted on his heel and left the room, leaving Kaoru still standing, dumbfounded at not only the machine but at the towering stack of papers.  
  
"He's got to be joking, there's no way I'll be able to do this by the time he gets back!" Kaoru growled angrily. She grimaced at the putrid green mat and kicked it away so she could sit down. After pushing the large power button, five minutes passed before the computer turned on. Then another ten for her to figure out where she could type out documents. Where in the world did he find this antique? When she looked down at the keyboard, she scowled angrily. Nearly all the alphabet buttons were gone, and just where was the printer? Maybe she could borrow a computer from someone else. *I can always go pick on Sano* A grin of revenge graced her face and she got up to go downstairs but not before placing a kick at the massive machine, which only clicked and whirred in response.  
  
Sano was nowhere to be found in his office and Megumi wasn't around either. Kaoru found herself wandering around in aimless circles when she ran into the smiling man from last week. He steadied her with sure hands and politely bowed before her.  
  
"So we meet again, I trust that you have been making Himura's life miserable?" He said with a chuckle.  
  
"It's getting better every day. I forgot to ask you your name and to give mine last time, I don't know how I forgot but I apologize on my bad manners." She stuck out her hand in the American style. "Kamiya Kaoru, notorious secretary of Himura Kenshin."  
  
"I'm afraid my own introductions must come later, Kaoru-dono." He gently took her hand into his. "But I'm very sure we shall meet again in the future. Have a good day."  
  
Her heart fluttered just the tiniest bit as she watched him walk down the hall. There was something enigmatic about that man, but perhaps his appeal came from his own mysteriousness. What was she doing standing around again? Kaoru snapped her fingers.  
  
"A computer." She said aloud. There had to be some law that stated that an employer must include the needed materials for the job. Was it in section 3 of the office position laws? She scowled at herself as she walked around aimlessly again. Two years of non-action and she already forgot her precious information from Tokyo U. And as for handwriting them...forget it, that stack would take days.  
  
"Hey! Wait!!!" Kaoru called out to the smiling man who was about to step into a room. He patiently waited as she jogged up to him. "Would you happen to know if there's a computer I'm able to use around here?"  
  
"Himura didn't provide you with one?" He asked. Kaoru nodded her head and the man thoughtfully looked at her. "I'll ask someone to send one up there as soon as I can."  
  
"Thank you so much." She said gratefully and bowed low to him.  
  
"I believe this company will become much more amusing with you around, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"You can just call me Kaoru." She wrinkled her nose at the honorific. "I feel old when you call dono."  
  
He laughed out loud as he stepped into the room and closed the door. True to his word, 30 minutes later a state of the art computer, complete with printer, scanner, web cam, and various other accessories, arrived at the office and was quickly assembled by an expert hand. Kaoru had ordered the gargantuan computer to be placed on Himura's desk and was now furiously typing away the stack of files on the low desk. She was just printing the last of the documents when she heard the elevator door slide open. She twisted her neck to see her boss swaying as he struggled to walk to his office. His clothes were rumpled and his main of fire was about to burst out of the hair tie he used to keep it away from his face. He walked right past her and Kaoru almost choked at the stench of alcohol trailing him like cologne. He was laboriously trying to open his bedroom doors when he paused and turned to look at Kaoru.  
  
"Wh-whar er you doeing hewr?" He slurred but before she could answer him with her usual sarcastic answer he clapped his hand over his mouth and sprinted to his bathroom. Several seconds later, Kaoru heard the nauseating sound of a person throwing up. Scrunching her nose in disgust, she paper clipped the last packet of documents and placed it on his desk. The retching was still going on and Kaoru cast a worried glance towards Himura's bedroom.  
  
"Ah, Himura-san?" She called out softly. "Himura?"  
  
She stepped into the bedroom and spotted another door hanging ajar. He was bent over the porcelain toilet, his head nearly in the hole. She quickly knelt near him as he began a fresh bout of vomiting. She gently rubbed his back and held her breath so she wouldn't breath in the bitter scent of stomach acid and booze combined. When he was done, she grabbed a towel and ran cold water over it, then began to dab at his mouth and face.  
  
"Baka, drinking at this early time of the day. You're supposed to get stupid drunk at night, not on the job." She muttered as she rubbed off the last of the sweat from his face. Grabbing a cup of water, she filled it with tap water and carefully helped him gargle it and spit it back into the sink. With a grunt, she hoisted him onto a piggyback and carried him to his immense bed situated in the middle of the room. The dark mahogany was large enough to fit several people and flagrantly smelled of various perfumes mixed together. With extreme effort, she managed to tumble him onto his mattress and somehow lay him straight on the bed.  
  
"This was definitely not in the job description. I can't believe this, I'm helping my drunk boss into his play bed." Kaoru muttered some more. She heard a sound and she looked down to see Himura's lips moving. She bent close and put her ear near his mouth.  
  
"G-get out." He said weakly.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me, and what, I walk off and then get third degree murder for letting you choke and die from your own vomit?" She said angrily as she pulled off his ashtray scented jacket and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Get out." He said more forcibly as he opened one lavender eye and glared at her.  
  
"Fine, I'll get out when you can walk from here to the door in a straight line." She said as she pulled his shoes off. To her alarm, he began to move to sit up. She pushed him down with two hands and pulled the blanket covers over him.  
  
"Never mind, forget I asked. I'm going to send Sano to check up on you since you obviously don't want me help. And the files that you wanted me to do are on your desk." She said and walked out of the bedroom, quietly closing the doors behind her.  
  
"Ugh, of course, not only is he arrogant, but he has to be a drunk and a smoker." She complained as she snatched her purse and walked to the elevator. When the doors slid opened she looked up to see Sano walking out.  
  
"Yo." He raised a hand.  
  
"Himura is dead drunk in his room, you should check up on him." Kaoru said as she placed a foot in front of the elevator doors to keep it from sliding shut.  
  
"I know, I was the one who took him out." The roosterhead said good- naturedly.  
  
"You idiot!" Kaoru smacked him on the head with her purse. "The only thing alcohol does is kill your brain cells, not that you would have any trouble!"  
  
"Hey, back back," Sano made a cross with two fingers. "And Himura needed it tonight, besides, he only had a few beers. Kenshin never could hold his liquor." He chuckled as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Don't worry, Megumi gave him some pills to help with the hangover."  
  
"Megumi took him out too?" Kaoru exclaimed. She raised her hand for another smack with her purse but Sano grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What are you getting so worked up for?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I just don't like drunks, that's all." Kaoru mumbled as she jerked her wrist out of Sano's hold. "I'm going home, ja."  
  
Misao was waiting for her in the lobby with a tired Megumi barely able stay standing up.  
  
"Hey Kaoru-chan. I saw Himura stumbling to his office, was he dead drunk or what?" Misao commented as she guided Megumi towards the parking lot.  
  
"Took the words right out of my mouth." Kaoru said as the three girls got into the car. "I had to put him into bed."  
  
Megumi grimaced and bent her head low. "It's partially my fault."  
  
"What do you mean? Unless you hand fed him the alcohol," Kaoru said.  
  
"It's just...Himura needed something to divert his mind and Sano and I were able to convince him to take alcohol instead of drugs. It was all we could do to just supervise him while he..." Megumi stopped and became quiet again.  
  
"While he what?" Kaoru asked as Misao pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Nothing." Megumi mumbled and quickly got out of the car.  
  
"Is Himura up to something, uh, notorious?" Kaoru asked Misao as they walked into the house. "Because I don't feel comfortable knowing I'm working under a major drug dealer or something of the sort."  
  
"Ma ma, Kaoru-chan, I'm sure it's nothing like that. Especially with Hiko- san as top president." Misao threw her purse onto the living room couch and flopped onto the couch.  
  
"I thought Himura is the president." Kaoru opened the refrigerator and took out two cans of soda.  
  
"Hiko-san was the president before but handed it to Himura and decided he wanted to go back to pottery. He still oversees some major decisions in regards to the company itself." Misao caught the can Kaoru threw at her and popped the tab open.  
  
"Was he always like this?" Kaoru asked out of the blue. Misao looked at her friend from the top of her can.  
  
"Now that I think about it, I'm not sure. I know that I heard about some of his exploits in the newspaper and from other workers in the building. I do, however, know what kind of women he prefers and his favorite places to shop." Misao said thoughtfully. "He likes his women petite, gaudy, well endowed in the chest, and slim thighs. At least that's all the women I ever see go into his office. And his favorite brand of clothes come from Gucci."  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes as Misao began to list more statistics on Himura. At least she wasn't going on as usual about Aoshi. Misao was starting on Himura's favorite clubs when Kaoru's cell phone starting ringing. With an apologetic smile, she flipped it open and answered. Upon hearing the voice on the other line, her face took on an ashen white and she almost dropped the phone as she swiftly went outside to talk privately.  
  
"W-what do you want?" She said as normal as she could but from his chuckle she knew he could hear her panic.  
  
"You." He said smoothly.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
* ^^ don't worry, the identity of the mysterious caller will be revealed later on, not to mention some other stuff. And the reason why kaoru hates drunk men and why kenshin drinks.  
  
CrimsHeart: thanks! I took a look at Gypsy's website and it's a well-done site. I'm pretty proud that my story actually made it to a website. Thanks for your compliments! ^^  
  
Kuikkick: thanks, I had to make Sano cunning because he always struck me as one. I'm glad you're enjoying this quickly conceived story. 


End file.
